Sea Child
by Code name Dragon
Summary: They were soulmates and she snapped
1. Chapter 1

Myrna had zero fucks left to give.

All three of her soulmates had gotten into trouble and no one had bothered to tell her until today.

One of her soulmates had been stabbed and was now in a coma, her other soulmate was busy playing the 'it's all my fault' game, and the final soulmate was trying to be an avenger.

The cherry on top of the hot mess, was the fact that she was seven months pregnant.

Then the newspaper announced that one Portgas D. Ace was about to be executed.

Her temper snapped.

Myrna was on a warpath. Thatch, Marco, and Ace owed her explanations and several months worth of time they had missed.

Three different sentences had graced her skin as long as she could remember.

"Hello beautiful, can I buy you a drink?"

"What did Thatch do, yoi?"

"Cause I love being kidnapped."

#

Myrna had met Thatch first in a seedy bar in the New World.

"Hello beautiful, can I buy you a drink?"

"You go with that to try to impress me?"

He fell off of his chair. Myrna just laughed and took another sip of her cocktail.

Her second soulmate, Marco, she met minutes later.

"What did Thatch do,yoi?"

"I might've given him a heart attack on accident."

Ten more drinks and a long talk later, Myrna found herself on the Moby Dick. It was the beginning of their relationship.

Which gained another member three years later.

#

"Cause I love being kidnapped."

"That makes so much sense as sarcasm."

It hadn't magically made everything okay with Ace, but it was amazing to fall in love with him.

#

Myrna coaxed the current to push her dinghy faster. She was headed towards her family.


	2. Chapter 2

Oyaji called his family, children of the sea.

He probably didn't mean it quite so literally.

Myrna's earliest memory was lying in the cradle of a coral reef. Her bearer-carer gently tickling Myrna with tiny tentacles. Of sunlight rippling in beams through the water and colorful fish swimming around and around.

It was a happy time. Soon her father-sire would return with mother-notbearer.

Myrna was the child of two of the Sea's lovers who couldn't carry their own child. So moved was the Sea by their sadness, a child was born from them and the Sea. From her father's blood, her mother's tears, and the body of the Sea; she was born.

Myrna was human as much as she was something other.

She grew up loved by her father-sire, mother-notbearer, and as much as bearer-carer could.

The Sea is ever changing. It does not love the same and it is not fair. The lovers were left behind but never forgotten.

It was Myrna's human half that led her onto the shore. Following after her human parents.

On the shore, she saw so many things. She brought them back to the Sea; speaking in tongues she described everything. And the Sea listened to it's daughter.

Unknowingly, Myrna made a pact with the Sea. Myrna's stories for favors from the Sea.

And there were many stories over the years. The Sea gained much, but not a lot had been given back.

In her desperation Myrna went to the Sea.

Myrna cut her arm and spoke.

She bound her words with blood and called to her bearer-carer.

And her bearer-carer came.

The Sea knew many names for it was Calypso, Posideon, the gentle, the fierce, and the untamed.

A entity beyond comprehension that swallowed all and gave to all.

Tentacles twisted around Myrna as she bargained with the Sea. As Myrna told the story of the connection between the Phoenix, the Fire, and Light.

Myrna would bargain a thousand times over for Marco, Ace, and Thatch.

Myrna asked for a way to save her loved ones.

The Sea gave it to her.


	3. Chapter 3

No one really thought of the small tremors shaking Marineford; most assumed Whitebeard was the source.

They noticed when Aokiji's ice turned back into water. Dropping mountainous waves on their heads and soaking them all.

The Devil fruit users had collapsed, and everyone else followed.

A pressure unlike any other forced all those not affected by the saltwater,to their knees.

The pressure began to move. Rippling and twining around; demanding submission from all.

Eyes were drawn to trying to find its source.

It was a moment of stillness.

The surface of the bay exploded, as writhing tentacles breached the surface.

The Moby Dick and allied ships were grabbed and lifted high above on feelers that easily dwarfed them.

Gaping, at the sight many sank further to the ground.

Great black eyes viewed the scene.

They searched for something, but no one knew what.

High above , cupped in a bower' Myrna watched her bearer-carer turn the tides; both literally and figuratively.

A tendril pressed against her belly to soothe the baby.

Myrna had to keep telling herself that things would work. But, a small part kept saying, what if?

The baby was responding to her underlying fear.

Her anxiety wasn't entirely unfounded. Right now she and her boys were vulnerable.

Thatch was in a coma, Marco had been doused with seawater, Ace was on the execution platform with seastone cuffs, and a good deal of Myrna's power was keeping her body stable to support the baby.

If someone got a lucky shot, there was a possibility of more than one of them not making it.

Myrna was drawn out of her thoughts by a deep croon.

Bearer-carer had Ace, they could take their allies and leave now.

Pirates were swept up in droves, and deposited safely on the ships.

Quickly, the Sea placed each ship far from the bay. Strong currents were directed to carry them away.

Marines and those watching the broadcast, gaped as the war was brought to an end.

Far away, a certain ship with a certain traitor; was sunk as the Sea took it.

Marshall D. Teach soon became very acquainted with the reason why you don't piss off those related to Elder deities. What was left fed bottom feeders, and he was forgotten.

On the Moby Dick, quite a few people were in stunned disbelief. And this was after Strawhat had declared he would be pirate king in front of Oyaji.

Which the universe had taken it as a challenge to make this day one of the weirdest they could think of.

It's also why no one noticed the newcomer on deck.

"What happened to you guys?"

Heads whipped, eyes widened, and the boat went silent.

"THATCH!" Ace shouted as he tried to get to his soulmate. He still had on seastone handcuffs, which Izo got rid of.

Commanders and subordinates rushed to hug their brother.

Nurses and doctors were spurred into action.

They headed off the crowd and began treating everyone.

A daunting task but they managed.

Two days later, the entire Whitebeard crew and allies met at the rondezvous point.

It was a celebration and funeral.

Thatch sat with Oyaji, Ace and Marco.

He wished Myrna was here.

Speak of the devil and they shall appear.

A rumbling high pitched churr interrupted the party.

Tentacles reached from the water. In their grasp was a person.

Only when they reached the firelight did the pirates see who it was.

Jaws and hearts dropped.

Myrna was in the grasp of the creature, and it was setting her down.

"Mum, you can let go of me now," Myrna patted the tendril as it curled a bit possessively.

The reactions were hilarious.

Though, when they caught a glimpse of her stomach, all bets were off.

Myrna simply ignored them as she walked to her soulmates.

Smirking, she decided a little fun was in order.

"Surprise!" She giggled.

Her soulmates fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

*3 years later*

Myrna would still find herself in awe of her soulmates.

And they were in awe of her. Not to mention, their eldritch mother-in-law.

Almost two months after Marineford, Myrna gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Her name was Rouge.

She looked like Myrna, but she inherited Ace's freckles.

Ace had freaked out, and then proceeded to sob while holding Rouge.

Marco and Thatch were still her fathers. The Marines could shove it up their collective ass. Good ones would merely get a love tap.

And Oyaji enjoyed holding and playing with his granddaughter.

Garp wasn't allowed within ten feet.

Myrna knew about Ace's and Luffy's childhood. Garp was not touching her daughter. He would have pictures instead.

Thatch, Marco, and Ace were in full agreement.

Occasionally, Luffy stopped by to play with his niece. The other Strawhat Pirates cooed over her.

Rouge had several thousand aunties and uncles who doted on her.

Sabo did come when he wasn't to busy.

(Ace and his reunion had resulted in ten wrecked Marine ships, 200,000,000 worth in belli, and a large firestorm. They were banned from six neighboring islands.)

None of them knew what the future would hold, but they couldn't wait to see.


End file.
